NoMin - Letdown
by chrnin
Summary: "Aku mencintai Jaemin. Tapi aku juga membencinya." -Lee Jeno "Jika kau mencintainya enyahkan rasa bencimu itu Lee!" -Mark Lee "Aku bilang aku sudah bahagia!" -Na Jaemin


Matahari belum menampakkan wujudnya, maklum ini baru pukul 5 pagi. Angin musim gugur masuk dari celah ventilasi yang terbuka. Aroma khas hujan tercium sampai ke dalam rumah.

Pria bersurai merah muda itu beranjak dari tidurnya, mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur. Matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka, masih belum sepenuhnya bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Tangannya mengambil ponsel yang berdering sejak tadi karena alarm.

Sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Pria itu sedikit terkejut.

"Aku harus bersiap, lanjutkan tidurmu."

Pria bersurai merah muda menyingkirkan tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Lalu ia berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

***************

"Sampai kapan kau dan Jeno akan menjalin hubungan seperti ini, Jaemin?" Tanya pria yang pendek ke pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Jangan bahas itu Mark." Si surai merah muda menekankan setiap kalimatnya, menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak senang jika mengungkit masalah itu.

Yang lebih pendek diam, matanya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah senior dihadapannya. Wajah cantik yang dipenuhi dengan luka lebam. Mirisnya, pria cantik dihadapannya itu suka dengan lukanya.

Seniornya yang ceria dan cerewet itu sudah lenyap. Hanya raganya yang tersisa, jiwanya hilang karena iblis sialan itu. Senior cantiknya kini lebih suka membaca buku atau mendengarkan lagu saat bosan dan tidak memiliki kegiatan. Dulu, dia suka menggoda para adik tingkatnya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya saat sedang bosan.

Tapi, sejak iblis itu menguasai hidupnya, kini tidak ada lagi jiwa pembangkit semangat itu.

Dia tidak lebih dari mayat hidup.

**********

Jaemin berjalan dengan terburu. Dia telat pulang. Dan pria kesayangannya pasti akan marah. Dia sedang tidak ingin menambah luka ditubuhnya.

Dia buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah saat melihat mobil kekasihnya ada dihalaman depan. Dia akan mendapat luka baru, pasti.

Jaemin tidak jadi melepas sepatunya. Dia melihat sepatu yang asing dirak, dan dia mendengar suara aneh dari dalam.

Kali ini, bukan luka fisik yang dia dapat, tapi luka hati.

*****

Si cantik mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Bibirnya berdarah karena dia gigit. Tangannya dengan lemah mengepel lantai, membersihkan cairan putih kental yang juga ada disofa ruang tamu.

Suara aneh itu masih terdengar dari dalam kamar. Kamarnya.

Selesai mengepel dia berjalan ke dapur, memasak untuk kekasihnya dan tamu yang dibawa kekasihnya.

Headset menyumpal telinganya dari suara yang membuat hatinya makin sakit. Lagu bergenre pop dia putar, dia tidak ingin memutar lagu ballad karena hanya akan membuatnya makin ingin menangis.

Jaemin menoleh saat merasakan ada yang memegang punggungnya, segera dia lepaskan headset yang sedari tadi menyumpal indra pendengarannya.

"Beristirahatlah." Ucap pria dibelakang Jaemin itu. Selepas itu, pria bersurai hitam tadi kembali ke kamarnya. Dan lagi, terdengar suara itu lagi.

Jaemin mengambil ponsel dari saku celana jeans-nya. Mencari kontak adik tingkatnya yang selama ini ada untuknya.

"Kau sedang apa Mark?" Tanya Jaemin langsung saat panggilannya diangkat.

"Tunggu, sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai."

Setelah itu panggilan terputus. Jaemin jatuh terduduk. Menangis dalam diam.

**********

Si cantik segera keluar rumah saat mendengar deru mobil.

Benar, itu mobil Mark.

Jaemin masuk ke mobil Mark, dan diam. Ini kebiasaan mereka jika kekasih Jaemin bercinta dengan orang lain di rumah. Jaemin akan menelepon Mark, dan Mark akan datang secepat yang dia bisa. Lalu, mereka akan diam di mobil. Mendengarkan musik klasik yang mengalun.

Memang hanya musik klasik yang memecah keheningan di dalam mobil. Tapi setidaknya Jaemin bisa melupakan sedikit kesedihannya karena kekasihnya.

Mark memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tidak acuh pada Jaemin yang sedang menangis dalam diam. Tangannya meraih kotak tisu dan mendekatkannya pada Jaemin.

Mobil Mark tidak memiliki kaca gelap. Mobilnya memiliki kaca bening yang bisa dilihat dengan jelas dari luar. Sehingga sepasang mata yang memandang mereka pun dapat melihat kedekatan mereka dalam suasana yang sunyi didalam mobil.

"Jeno..." Panggil pria bergingsul itu.

"Keluarlah, Jaemin sudah memasak tadi." Usir si tinggi pada pria yang barusan dia ajak bermain ranjang.

Si pria bergingsul itu pun menurut, dia keluar setelah memakai bajunya. Membantah Jeno saat cemburu sama saja menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri.

Jeno masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa kekasihnya ada disana, bersama dengan adik tingkat yang menyukai kekasihnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan, kekasihnya sedang menangis.

"Kau sudah kelewatan Jeno." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

**********

Mark menidurkan Jaemin pada ranjangnya. Jeno mengamati mereka dalam diam. Partner sex Jeno sudah pulang sedari tadi, maka dari itu Mark membawa Jaemin masuk.

"Hyung..." Panggil Jeno pada kekasih Jaemin itu.

Jeno hanya menatapnya datar.

"Pulanglah." Usir Jeno, lalu berjalan mendekati kekasih cantiknya.

"Jangan perlakukan Jaemin seperti ini lagi. Kau lupa bagaimana dulu kau selalu menjaganya?"

Jeno membalikkan badannya, "Kau lupa bagaimana bisa aku menjadi sebatang kara?"

Mark diam. Bungkam karena pertanyaan menohok dari Jeno. Dirinya tahu betul bagaimana kisah hidup seorang Lee Jeno. Tidak banyak yang tahu, tapi Mark merupakan teman dekat Jeno.

**********

Jaemin berjalan dengan senang menuju rumah Jeno. Sudah tiga tahun yang lalu dia dan Jeno menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan ini kali pertama Jeno mengajaknya kencan.

Dulu sekali saat belum menjadi kekasih...

Kapan-kapan saja ceritanya.

Intinya, hari ini Jaemin senang. Bahkan sebelum pulang tadi dia mengajak Lucas _-sepupu Mark-_ untuk menemaninya berbelanja baju baru.

Sampai rumah dia langsung menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap, dia sempat menyapa Jeno yang sudah siap dan sedang menonton acara tv favoritnya.

Dari lima pasang baju yang dia beli, Jaemin masih bingung harus memilih yang mana.

"Aku suka saat kau memakai baju kebesaran."

Ah iya, Jeno suka saat Jaemin memakai baju yang oversize, katanya Baekhyun terlihat manis dan cantik saat memakainya.

Jaemin pun menjatuhkan pilihannya pada baju oversize warna baby blue dengan model yang sedikit memperlihatkan bahunya. Bawahannya dia memakai celana jeans ketat yang tadi baru dibelinya.

Dia keluar kamar dengan semangat, sampai matanya menatap mata yang sangat dibencinya.

Mata milik 'tamu' kekasihnya.

Tamu kekasihnya segera menarik Jeno saat si tinggi itu ingin menengok ke arah Jaemin. Si tamu mencium Jeno dengan ganas, matanya menantang mata Jaemin yang hanya bisa pasrah menatap pemandangan didepannya.

Jaemin segera menyembunyikan dirinya didapur. Dia kembali menelepon adik tingkatnya.

"Mark..."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang telepon, "Maaf hyung, aku sedang di Jepang."

Akhirnya Jaemim memilih untuk menangis dengan telepon yang masih terhubung. Setidaknya, dia tidak menangis sendirian sekarang.

**********

"Kenapa kau berbohong Mark?" Tanya pria jangkung berdarah China itu.

Mark menjauhkan teleponnya, dia tahu Jaemin tidak akan bicara apa-apa selain menangis.

"Seminggu. Aku perlu waktu seminggu, Lucas. Itu waktu yang aku perlukan untuk berpikir apakah aku harus merebut Jaemin darinya atau tidak."

Lalu, Lucas menghela nafasnya. Membiarkan sepupunya melindungi Jaemin dengan caranya sendiri. Dia tahu Mark akan melindungi Jaemin bagaimanapun caranya.

**********

_"Aku beri kau waktu." Ucap Mark pada sahabatnya itu._

_Sahabatnya hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti._

_"Seminggu, jika selama itu kau tidak membuat Jaemin senang aku akan merebutnya darimu. Dan jika lebih dari tiga kali Jaemin menghubungiku lalu menangis, aku akan menyeret Jaemin untuk tinggal bersamaku."_

_Setelah itu Mark pergi. Meninggalkan Jeno yang sedang mematung. Dia tidak mau Jaemin**nya** direbut._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
